A device that controls a robot arm by controlling motor driving has been proposed (e.g., cf. Patent document 1).
A vehicle that travels with two wheels with a person on board has also been proposed (e.g., cf. Patent document 2).
Further, a method that protects a motor from overheating by detecting an effective torque has been proposed (e.g., cf. Patent document 3).
Thus, a technique for protection from overheating by detecting an effective torque in a robot arm or a twin cycle which is driven using a motor, for example, has been proposed.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-128031    [Patent document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,505    [Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-320921